


The Prat and The Idiot

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merthur Party 2013, Team Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur thinks Merlin is cute. Unfortunately the only way he can voice it is by being a prat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Prat and The Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble for all you amazing people c;
> 
> This is for the Merthur Party 2013  
> Prompt 2 - The Prat and The Idiot

 “ _Mer_ -lin,” Arthur calls as he watches his manservant, who is currently sprawled across the floor of Arthur’s chambers after polishing his armour, _twice._

 “Yes, sire?” Merlin responds, wiping his damp forehead with his sleeve. Arthur immediately licks his lips in response, all sense of conscience and rational thought aside.

 “What _are_ you doing, Merlin?” Arthur asks in an amused voice. He tries to stifle a laugh, but his body betrays him as a small giggle slips through his mouth. He presses his lips into a tight line, and prays that Merlin didn’t hear a thing. He is the crowned prince of Camelot, he does not giggle, especially not for his idiot of a manservant.

 If Merlin did hear, he did a great job at ignoring it.

 “What does it look like I’m doing,” Merlin retorts, “I’m resting.” Merlin raises his head slightly off the ground, and beams at Arthur.

 “Resting?” Arthur repeats.

 “Yes, Arthur. Resting. You know that thing people are entitled to do after a hard day’s worth of work.”

 “I know what resting is, Merlin.”

 Merlin laughs at that, and hauls himself off the ground.

 Arthur watches the way Merlin folds his arms, and the way he subconsciously drums his slender, pallid fingers upon his upper arms. He takes time in savouring every detail of Merlin, from his tousled hair to his lanky legs. The tip of Merlin’s nose is tinted an indistinct red, and Arthur tries very hard to keep his face straight, so to not break out into a fit of smiles, because, _damn,_ that is just the cutest thing. Arthur lingers on Merlin’s ears for a while longer than any other feature; they’re just so outlandishly big.

 “Arthur, why are you staring at me?” Merlin interrupts. He has a smug look painted on his face, and Arthur has now made it his mission to swipe it off.

 “You’re just very funny looking, Merlin.” Arthur falsely explains.

 “Har-har. Very funny, sire.”

 “Yes Merlin, that’s exactly my point.”

 Merlin mutters unfathomable words under his breath, and that stimulates a haughty laugh out of Arthur.

 “Prat.”

 “Idiot.”


End file.
